world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Akiyuchi Koide
|-|Genin= |-|Chunin= |-|Jonin= Summary He had a rough childhood. The first 2 years of his life he was confined to the hopsital due to under developed lungs. After being given the ok to leaf, Akiyuchi finally went home and thats where his childhood got a bit better. He was treated with love and care and those two things shaped him into the man he is today. At the age of 4, he met Kazumaru who was being ridiculed for his two eyes. So Akiyuchi punched the bullies away from him and befriended Kazumaru. This was his first friend he made. After his medical condition weakened a bit, Akiyuchi was enrolled into the academy. At the age of 12, He graduated from the academy with high scores. He was paired with his best friend, Kazumaru and the newcomer, Koinu. They were the students of the newly appointed Sensei, Suzuha, one of the victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. For their first mission was given by Suzuha himself. The mission was to go to the training field and do the Bell Stealing exam. He commenced this because he wanted to evaluate his team's combat skills. They ended up passing. This filled Suzuha with a lot of joy becuase he knew that he has a good group. They completed lots of D-rank missions and a few C-rank missions. They were eventually signed up for the Chunin Exam. After becoming a chunin, He saw Kazumaru leave the village. He tried to stop him but was horribly outclassed. He watched as his best friend left. Akiyuchi took this as a sign. He wants to train now to save his best friend from his inner hatred. Later on, a man named Shibo arrived to come and take Akiyuchi and join the Sakibure. He refused and ended up being kidnapped. He was to be slain, and experimented on for his Kekkei Genkai. In his prison Cell, he almost gave up hope on living, and tempted on incinerating himself with explosive tags. It wasn't until a cloaked person walked in. He wore a long black cloak and his face was completely hidden by the hood. The man unlocked the cell, and stepped in. As Akiyuchi was about to ignite himself, The man quickly did a handsign and Akiyuchi froze in place. With removing his hood, it turned out the cloaked person was none other than Kazumaru. Before Akiyuchi can say a thing, Kazumaru's Sharingan spun, and Akiyuchi fell under a hypnosis Genjutsu. In the cover of night, Kazumaru dropped the KO'd Akiyuchi off at the Leaf Village gates, and released the genjutsu from him. Next day, He woke up and thought what happened was a weird dream. He then continued his ninja duties. Several years later, now 21, He's a Jonin and he heard of the Sakibure and how they wanna go to war. In this war, he knew that Kazumaru would be in it. So he took it upon himself to train immensely for whats to come. He eventually takes part in it and eventually faces off against Kazumaru. After a hard and tearful battle, he and Kazumaru are on the ground and Akiyuchi finally managed to get through to him. They stand up, and they agree to work together to try and stop the war. So Akiyuchi and Kazumaru went their separate ways but both failed to stop the war through peaceful means. So there was no other way. Akiyuchi, Koinu and Kazumaru teamed up, and now took the fight to Shibo himself. After a tiring and long battle, Shibo was defeated, and Akiyuchi saw no other way to release everyone, and let their souls flow back into their bodies. Akiyuchi used every ounce of power and managed to free everyone that was ascended. As a drawback though, Akiyuchi fell into a coma, and may not ever wake up from it. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C (High 8-C with Explosives) | 8-B | 8-A (7-B with Astral Style) Name: Akiyuchi Koide Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 15 | 21 Classification: Human Ninja Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: '''Kunai, Shuriken, Explosive tags, Inhaler '''Intelligence: Weaknesses: '''Running out of chakra | Breathing Issues '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Medical Ninjutsu (医療忍術, Iryō Ninjutsu): It is is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or another body, practiced by shinobi categorized as "medical-nin". * Chakra Scalpels: This medical technique forms one's Chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. The chakra scalpel can also be used offensively, although it requires great precision to be effective. Because of this requirement, using the chakra scalpel offensively is highly unusual. In heated combat, even the greatest medical-nin won't be able to exert the precision needed to make fatal cuts, but it can still effectively cut muscle tissues and tendons, rendering the target immobile. * Mystical Palm Technique: This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control, and because of this, only a few highly skilled medical-nin are able to use this technique. By sending an excess amount of chakra into the patient's body, the user can overload the patient's normal circulation, trapping them in a comatose state, though this is usually undesirable. -Katon (Fire Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. * Fire Style: Great Fireball: A technique learned from Kazumaru; It is where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface. * Fire Style: Fiery Sword Creation: ''A technique where the user manifests flames and they shape them into a sword, making the user's attacks inflict fire damage. * ''Fire Style: Blazing Shuriken: ''A Jutsu where the user can coat their Shuriken once thrown in a flame, inflicting small explosions upon impact * Fire Style: Infernal Nail Jutsu: Akiyuchi glows bright red, and a small fiery hole opens in the ground near an enemy. A huge Fiery nail appears from the hole, and explodes next to the enemy. As a Genin, Akiyuchi can summon one nail, As Chunin, He can summon 5, and as a Jonin, he can summon 15. -Doton (Earth Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. * ''Earth-Style Wall:' The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. * ''Earth Style: Earth Pillar Jutsu: The user does five handsigns and brings forth a sharp earth pillar from the ground. * ''Earth Style: Landslide Jutsu: ''The User coats their hand in solid earth, and punches the ground with such ferocity. Pillars of Rocks will rise up towards the target, and wound them. When Akiyuchi becomes a Jonin, this jutsu gets deadlier where instead of it going one direction, it'll surge in 4 diagonal directions * -Ethereal Phasing: A Kekkei Genkai unique to the Koide Clan. It allows the user to become transparent, and can allow him to avoid all attacks, however the drawback is that he can't attack. He can only stay in this state for about 3 minutes then is forced to become solid again. -Meiton (Divine Release): A Kekkei Genkai unique to The Isei Clan. The current Leader of the clan. Buke Isei the second took Akiyuchi on as his student to save his friend. So Buke transferred a portion of his chakra over to Akiyuchi. This allowed Akiyuchi to use a portion of the Isei Kekkei Genkai. Due to not having the ungodly high Natural reserves, this often strains his body. The only technique that doesn't strain him much is the Rosedon. * ''Rosedon: ''A Jutsu learned from Buke Isei; The user creates spiraling chakra in his hand, and compresses it into a flaming Rasengan. '''Key: Genin | Genin (with Explosives) | Chunin | Jonin | Jonin with Astral Release Note: Notes * He has Asthma * He nearly died at birth * He references Astrology a lot. Theme: * A Roar in the Rain of Tears (Genin & Chunin) * Dream and Determination (Jonin) Battle Themes: * Bond of Snow Tears (VS Suzuha) * Best Friend's Blade (VS Kazumaru) * Brothers (Vs Kazumaru Final Round) Notable Victories: VS Suzuha VS Kazumaru (Final Round) Notable Losses: VS Kazumaru (First Fight) VS Kazumaru (Second Fight) Inconclusive Matches: VS Shibo (Not written yet) Category:Characters Category:Naruto OC